<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Me by duke_electrical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571162">Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duke_electrical/pseuds/duke_electrical'>duke_electrical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Bottom Akechi Goro, Dirty Talk, Dysphoria, F/M, Light Angst, Nipple Play, Top Amamiya Ren, Top Kurusu Akira, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Boy Goro Akechi, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Kurusu Akira, Trans Kurusu Akira, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mild dysphoria i guess mostly implied, trans amamiya ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duke_electrical/pseuds/duke_electrical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you want to do this with me?” Akechi sighed with hesitation.</p><p>The girl nodded with a smirk, “Yes, as I told you beforehand… let’s try this.”</p><p>Akechi swallowed, “Then do your worst… Akira.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i literally dreamt about writing this</p><p>anyways, trans girl aki rights and trans boy goro rights</p><p>i would call the end rushed a bit but hhhh am tired??///</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I’m transgender, Akechi.” She spoke as some hair fell in front of her glasses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akechi froze but then smiled softly, “I am as well, Kurusu…” </em>
</p><p>Akechi replayed that conversation in his head over and over again. Was it really wise to come out to her? He kept himself hidden from the others and peers from school. So why was it easy to tell her? Akechi sighed as he clutched his phone to his chest. Someone could’ve been listening that night in Kichijoji. Everything could’ve gone wrong at that moment. Yet… he felt comfortable telling Kurusu about this. If Kurusu was comfortable, then he should be as well.</p><p>Akechi’s phone buzzed in his hand, he looked down at the screen. A text popped up, speak of the devil. He swiped on it and read the text.</p><p>
  <em> -Akechi, do you want to come over tonight? I finished my work, and I want to speak to you.- </em>
</p><p>Akechi’s eyes widened a tad bit. Usually, it’s him texting her about hanging out. Though, after he frowned, what does she want? Didn’t Akechi already spill enough to her? From his past to his body, what else does this girl want to know? Goro tapped his fingers on the screen.</p><p>
  <em> -Of course! I would love to come over! I just got out of work actually. Do you want me to bring anything over just in case?- </em>
</p><p>Akechi typed back, immediately three dots popped up on the screen. Not too long, a message appeared.</p><p>
  <em> -No, you don’t have to, just bring yourself.- </em>
</p><p>Akechi shrugged it off, perhaps it’s just some coffee. Akechi hopped on the next train to Yongen-Jaya. Akechi has to keep track of the time; he doesn’t want to spend money on a taxi if he ends up staying too late.</p><p><em> ‘There’s nothing to be nervous about… </em> ’ Akechi thought to himself, <em> ‘She wants a friendly chat or another game of chess. I’ll do it, and it won’t matter…’ </em></p><p>It won’t matter in the end, and their relationship will be over. He’ll crush in an instant. The girl constantly provoked her. Kurusu’s clever speech and cunning moves during their chess. It made Akechi want to crawl out of his skin. How can she out do him? Everything she does, it comes with ease. She’s too quick on her feet, like a mischievous cat. Perhaps a demon would better describe her attitude. Her charm and charisma is sickening to him.</p><p>Akechi found himself at the front door of Leblanc not too long after. He turned the knob, to his surprise it was unlocked. Akechi took a breath and walked in, as soon as he walked in Kurusu came downstairs. A smile came across her face, she went to the door and quickly locked it.</p><p>“Why didn’t you text me when you got here?” Kurusu asked.</p><p>Akechi shrugged, “Well the door was unlocked, so I decided to let myself in.”</p><p>Kurusu nodded in reply, she motioned the stairs as she walked towards them. The two of them removed their shoes before entering the room. Kurusu’s cat didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. He scratched the back of his head, thinking to himself where the cat could be. Though, it’s not his responsibility to care for the thing.</p><p>“Your cat, where is he?” Akechi asked.</p><p>Kurusu looked around, “Oh, Morgona? One of my friends wanted to take care of him for the night. They really enjoy him.”</p><p>Akechi nodded as he sat down on the couch. He brushed off his pants and looked right at the black haired female. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. Kurusu was still wearing her school uniform, but without tights. She was missing her blazer though, so she looked a bit more casual than usual. Akechi tapped his fingers on his knee, what did she want with him? Akechi chewed the inside of his cheek; the ominous silence was killing him.</p><p>“Well, do you want to play a game? I don’t mind playing chess or even a small game of checkers.” Akechi forced a smile on himself.</p><p>Kurusu ran her fingers through her hair. The curls tangled on her pale fingers. Akechi sucked in his cheek as he tapped his fingers some more. Why was the air becoming more dense? Why did Akechi agree to come here? If they’re doing nothing, shouldn’t he leave already? God, this is useless. Akechi didn’t want to break character, not yet… he has to be patient with this girl. Kurusu clicked her tongue as she ran her fingers through her hair once more.</p><p>“Do you like yourself, Akechi?” Kurusu spoke softly.</p><p>Akechi cocked an eyebrow, what did she just ask? It came out of nowhere, why would she ask such a thing? He swallowed nervously then bit his bottom lip. He can’t be quiet for too long, she might say something condescending to him. Akechi crossed his legs and then his arms. He looked down at his thighs and sighed. He could feel the girl’s eyes burn into his skin. Was she reading him? What does she want to know about him? It made his blood boil.</p><p>“What a daring question, Kurusu,” Akechi lightly chuckled, “What about you? Do you like yourself?”</p><p>She chuckled, “Perhaps I feel the same way as you… your body, well my body.”</p><p>Akechi nodded, “I understand you, you don’t need to go into detail if you don’t want to.”</p><p>She smiled, “No, that’s not what I meant. I like myself, I really do. Though, I never met someone else with the same struggles as me. I’m glad I met you, Akechi.”</p><p>Her voice was genuine, Akechi felt himself blush. She was glad to meet him? The meeting was pure chance, why was she glad?</p><p>“You’re glad?” Akechi spoke, “You must be joking, haven’t I been a bit boorish for you?”</p><p>Kurusu shook her head, “No, in fact… I feel the closest to you. Don’t you feel like that?”</p><p>Akechi got up and rubbed his arms a bit; he paced around the room slowly, “Hmmm…”</p><p>He sat down next to the girl and crossed his legs. Akechi’s thumb rested under his chin, he can’t be having second thoughts right now. Does he like himself? Is he glad he met her? They’re too similar, they’re going through the same thing. Their gender and their situation… what the Hell, Akechi bit his bottom lip.</p><p>“I don’t know if I like myself.” Akechi replied with a sigh, “However, I don’t know if I feel the same way. You’re the most fascinating person I know, so you can take that as you will.” A small smile formed on his face.</p><p>Kurusu nodded as she placed her hand on Akechi’s. His face flushed fast as he looked at the girl. Kurusu leaned in close, taking in his scent. Akechi breathed in her as well, she smelled somewhat sweet. Perhaps it’s her perfume… Akechi sighed and snatched another breath.</p><p>One hand was placed on his shoulder, Akechi looked towards it - but he quickly looked back at her. Kurusu’s eyes met his, deep and full of annoying persistence. Kurusu’s lips looked soft, they pursed out lightly when she took in a small breath. Akechi placed his hand on her thigh, what were they doing? Akechi sighed once more, his heart was going into his throat. He felt it beat harder and harder every time she blinked. What’s going on? What’s this feeling? Why does he feel… like a teenager for once? Is this what it’s like… to admire someone?</p><p>Kurusu leaned in slowly, tenderly kissing the boy’s lips. Akechi — not being a good kisser — slowly kissed back, trying to match her rhythm. Kurusu pulled away with a small giggle, she licked Akechi’s bottom lip and then tugged on it with her lips. Akechi moaned lightly into her mouth, his hand went to her hip to pull her closer. Kurusu dragged herself closer to the brunette, trying to satisfy his needs. Akechi felt like a puppet, why is this happening? How can this happen, why is he so into this kiss? Doesn’t he loathe her? Akechi stiffened as the kiss went deeper.</p><p>“I want to see your body and want to show you mine.” Kurusu spoke.</p><p>Akechi stammered, “What?”</p><p>Kurusu spoke once more, “I want to try this with you, don’t you feel the same way?”</p><p>Akechi sighed, “Is it because of our little games? Our tension is that why you wish to unravel me like this?”</p><p>Kurusu shrugged,“You can think that, but I want to make you like yourself. I want to start with your body.”</p><p>Akechi scoffed at her response, it felt pathetic to hear. He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“You want to make me like myself? That’s a low effort excuse, just admit you want to have sex with me. That’s a much more satisfactory answer than that tripe.” Akechi spoke with a tiny smirk.</p><p>Kurusu clicked his tongue, “Fine, I’ll admit it,” She sounded defeated (finally), “I want to have sex with you. You know why?”</p><p>Akechi opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly interrupted, “When I initially saw you, I knew we both were connected somehow. I wanted to get to know you more and more. So I was selfish, I waited every day for a text or a call from you. I wanted you around me and only me. I felt comfortable telling you about my body. I want to get to know you more; I want to be inside of you, Dear. I want to fuck, Akechi.”</p><p>The brunette sat in silence, he got more than he bargained for. The whole truth from this black haired female and what did it cost? A petty hasty kiss that made him wet. It’s more admirable than lashing out at her or cutting her throat with a knife. Akechi licked his bottom lip and placed some hair behind his ear.</p><p>“You want to fuck me?” Akechi replied.</p><p>“Are you listening? Yes, I want to fuck you.” Kurusu responded with an annoyed tone.</p><p>Akechi smirked, “You getting tight in your skirt? Fine, I’ll let you have me.”</p><p>Kurusu chuckled, “Then… I’ll try to make you like your body, no matter what.” She spoke as she placed a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>A hand went up his shirt, his eyes widened when he felt her cold finger tips. Some calluses were on there, but not too many for it to be too rough. Akechi swallowed as he held onto her wrist. He looked down at her chest then at her face. His face was red from the deed but… he didn’t mind so much. He wanted to know how this felt, Akechi became somewhat intrigued by them.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this with me?” Akechi sighed with hesitation.</p><p>The girl nodded with a smirk, “Yes, as I told you beforehand… let’s try this.”</p><p>Akechi swallowed, “Then do your worst… Akira.”</p><p>It felt nice to finally mutter her name. Akira’s name rolled off the tongue ever so nicely, it should be fun screaming it later on. Akira smirked when she heard her name, she continued to lift his shirt up. Slowly getting over him, she pressed her crotch against his. The heat from her riled up Akechi’s folds. Akechi moaned lowly as her fingers pressed along his glossy skin. First on the stomach, then slowly up to his binder. A finger flicked below it.</p><p>She kissed where she thought his nipple would be and gave it a small lick. Her other hand made its way down to his pants. Akechi’s head threw back, so soft and yet… he felt like he was getting wetter by the second. He felt her smirk widened on his pale skin. Her lips brushed along his stomach. Finally, her hand reached inside of his binder. Akechi jumped, her hand fit perfectly around his breast. It felt tight in there, God he wanted her to pinch just a little bit. She kissed at his stomach again, her fingers danced around his nipple.</p><p>Her hand slid right into his pants, pushing against his folds. Akechi shivered, his sweet pussy has never been played with before. Akechi never thought about touching himself there. It always felt bizarre to him, the body that wasn’t his. However, when Akira stroked his lovely lips… everything went blank for Akechi.</p><p>Her fingers, tantalizing his soft pretty lips, he wanted to skin down on them. Akechi whined lightly as he did his best to buck against her. The female chuckled against his skin then gave it a lick.</p><p>“Feeling tight in your pants, Goro.” Akira mocked.</p><p>Goro hissed, “God, please just take my pants off, do what you need to do.”</p><p>Removing herself from Goro, she immediately went to his legs. She pulled off his pants and underwear. Goro took the initiative to remove the rest of his clothes. The brunette sighed, he felt as if he could breathe better now. Akira came back up while thumbing his clit, one hand resting on his chest. She pinched his nipple between her fingertips; a kiss was placed on his neck.</p><p>“You’re so wet for me, Goro, do you need me?” Akira whined in his ear.</p><p>He whined back, “I think you need me more, can I see yours… Let me help you.”</p><p>Goro reached down to her skirt and pulled it up. After that, he pulled down her underwear, revealing her fully erect shaft. The head was leaking pre-cum, it looked pathetic as it swelled up. Akechi gave a shaky sigh as he ran his finger tips over it. Akira moaned lowly as she pushed in a finger. Goro shook, finally feeling her finger inside of his pussy. Akira slowly moved her long finger in and out of him.</p><p><br/>
“Oh fuck… oh my fucking… don’t stop.” Goro whined once more, wrapping his hand around her sore cock.</p><p>Akira gave a shaky sigh as another finger was added into his cunt. Goro’s hand was so soft, he jerked off her cock so well. Akira’s dick twitched in her lover’s hand, some pre-cum continued to leak from it. Goro’s hand began moving vigorously up and down. His thumb touched the slit as he continued jerking the shaft. Akira groaned from pleasure, kissing her cheek for a response.</p><p>Akira sat up and forcibly pulled Goro onto her lap. She made her lousy lover sank down on her fingers. Goro chuckled and continued to jerk her off, she aggressively kissed his exposed neck.</p><p>“You’re so kind, like a puppy.” Goro spoke in a mocking manner.</p><p>Akira scoffed along his neck, “Be quiet, I want to fuck you.”</p><p>Goro whined, “Aww… do you not like it when I taunt you?”</p><p>Goro gave a hard jerk to her cock, Akira whined in response. Goro chuckled to himself, making his hand go faster.</p><p>“You feel so tense, I bet you wish you can fuck me right now. Though you can’t-”</p><p>Akira easily pinned down the male, Goro lightly gasped as one leg went over her shoulder.</p><p>“Who said I can’t fuck you right now?” She replied with a smirk.</p><p>She quickly removed the rest of her clothes. Akira kissed along his calf, making her down to his lips. Goro opened his mouth to welcome her tongue inside of his own. Akira sucked along Goro’s lip, while bucking her sore dick on the male’s pussy. Goro whined as he felt the tip touch his clit. He pulled away and nuzzled into the female, making sure to take in her scent.</p><p>“Do you want my cock, baby?” Akira moaned into his ear.</p><p>Goro nodded, “Yes, please fuck me… my cunt is ready for you. I need you now, and I want your cum.”</p><p>Akira kissed his cheek, “You’re so beautiful, thank you.”</p><p>She slowly shifted along his cunt, then slowly started to slide inside of him. Goro panted, “Oh fuck! You’re so good!”</p><p>Akira chuckled through her moan, “I’m only pushing inside of you… don’t tell me you’re going to cum again…”</p><p>Goro grabbed onto her tit, he pinched her nipple lightly, “I think I might cum again.”</p><p>Akira gave a shakey sigh, “Fuck, when you grab onto my tits… now I know how you feel…”</p><p>Goro chuckled as he desperately tried his best to sink down along her long dick. Goro kissed her other tit and even gave it a tiny lick. Akira whined, she gave a little buck inside of him. Goro’s mouth wrapped around her hard nipple.</p><p>Akira finally pushed herself inside of him, her tip pushing so deep inside of him. Goro wrapped his arms around her neck, continuing to suck along her nipple. Akira bit her lower lip, trying her best to fuck inside of him. With every desperate push and buck, it rubbed against his good spot. The brunette toss back his head, easily switching to the other breast. The nipple easily went inside of his mouth, his tongue ran under the tit. Akira went harder as she reached down to Goro’s clit. Her thumb pushed against it, making it twitch hard under her calloused thumb.</p><p>Goro squeezed his cunt while feeling her move in and out. The female above him finally sat up, taking Goro’s other leg over her other shoulder. She clung onto ankles and began to bounce him. Goro’s hand rested on his stomach, trying his best to feel Akira’s dick move in and out of him. He turned his head to the side, his tongue flopped out from trying to keep his moans in. his breaths were short and high. Slight noises escaped from his mouth, his eyes began to cross with every single buck. He sheepishly looked up at the female, trying to utter words.</p><p>“Mmm, ah fuck… Aki- AH! Ah-ki- FUCK ME! Don’t- AH- stop p-please my-” Goro’s small voice continued to go on and on about nothing.</p><p>Akira felt her cock twitch harder just by looking at his pathetic face. She bit her lower lip, before a moan escaped her mouth. She moved her hips harder, trying to fuck Goro harder so can try to cum before her. Akira felt so desperate, she wanted to spill deep inside of him. Her cock was already so sore from the jerking, she needs to plant herself inside of him. Goro’s other hand clung onto the sheet, screaming for more.</p><p>“Fuck me… oh fuck my pussy… Akira! Fuck, right there! Right there, don’t stop! FUCK! I’m gonna cum, please make me cum! I want to cum on you! Akir- FUCK!” He arched his back.</p><p>Akira pushed his hips back down with a groan from her lips, “Oh fuck, your cunt is-”</p><p>“Akira! I’m- AH- ple- FU-AH-CK!” Goro screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>He violently shook his hips as he clutched onto the sheets. Akira felt something spill on her dick. She bit her bottom lip with a tiny smirk, she did it… she made the brunette cum before she could.</p><p>“I guess I won.” She smirked.</p><p>“Shut up, and fuck my cunt harder.” Goro panted.</p><p>Akira groaned, “As you wish, but I feel like- oh fuuuuck.”</p><p>Akira sang out her last word, she bucked harder inside of him. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, she gave one last push inside of him. She dug her nails into his ankles, filling him up as her hips did her best to push. Goro hissed feeling the cum so deep inside of him. When she was done, she pulled out her limp cock, it rested on his cunt.</p><p>“Next time, I’ll make you cum…” He sighed.</p><p>Akira chuckled, “I guess, but I would like to see you try.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://duke-yosuke-thighs.carrd.co">my carrd</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>